Baby, it's Cold Outside
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Written as a Secret Santa fic on Live Journal. House invites Cameron over for some Christmas Eve fun. One-shot. Rated M for sMex :


A/N: This was written for a Secret Santa fic-a-thon over on Live Journal for my buddy **Maybebaby1280**. In this fic she wanted snowballs, House and Wilson being silly together and House and Cameron sharing a blanket. And I can't remember the list of the things she didn't want so I won't list those. And then she sweetened the deal with saying "Smut is fine." So here it is :) I hope she likes it and I hope you guys do too :)

* * *

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

House packed up his bag and headed outside. It was still snowing and he forgot his touque. As he trudged along through the deep snow, a snowball hit him hard in the back.

"What the..." He whirled around to see Cameron with an impish grin on her face and her hands stuffed into the pockets of her coat.

"What?" she asked.

"You're so dead!" House snarled as he grabbed a wad of snow, formed it into a ball and hucked it at her, hitting her square in the chest.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right for throwing snowballs at a cripple."

"Getting you back in advance."

"Advance for what?"

"I don't know. You haven't done it yet."

"Well, let me know when I do so I know to take cover."

"Hey, House!" a voice from behind shouted. House turned his head, only to be met with an ice cold snowball to his neck.

Wilson laughed as his friend scowled, but then started to run when he saw him making an ice ball to retaliate with. However, Cameron stuck her foot out, Wilson tripped over it and landed face first into a snowbank.

"I'd say that beats an ice ball any day!" House laughed as Wilson got up, brushing snow off himself. "Don't forget it's game night. Bring the beer."

"If we get that frozen rain like they're saying you might not have much of a game night," Cameron told him.

"You wanna come too?" House asked her. "We could play some strip poker. Winner takes all."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you serious? You think I'm going to play any kind of game with you? You'll probably cheat."

House looked hurt as he placed his hand against his chest. "Moi?"

"She has a point, House," Wilson said, still brushing snow off his jacket.

"Just go and get the beer already," House called out, dismissing him with a wave.

Wilson mumbled something under his breath as he went to his car, leaving House and Cameron alone on the sidewalk. "So you wanna come over? It's Christmas Eve. Might be a good time."

Cameron was seriously considering it. Should she dare? Undoubtedly, Chase would be expecting her to spend time with him, but being with House seemed so much more appealing.

"What do you guys really have planned?"

"We were just going to watch the hockey game and drink beer, maybe play some Xbox. Not much excitement but you being there would certainly be less boring. We can always kick him out later."

She giggled at the very idea of House kicking his best friend out into the cold just so he could be alone with her. It sent a warm fuzzy feeling through her, warming her body from the inside out.

"We'll see," she smiled, looking coy and then started to walk away.

"If you do decide to come, bring food," he called after her, and smiled when he heard her laughing all the way to her car.

* * *

"House! That was my car!" Wilson yelled as they played their third hour in a row of Grand Theft Auto. "Didn't you just see me grab the guy and throw him out of it?"

"You snooze you lose," House laughed as his character hopped into the convertible and drove away, leaving Wilson's character on the sidewalk holding an AK-47. In no time at all, they heard sirens. "Uh-oh, here come the fuzz. Better use that cheat code and make them go away."

"Son of a..."

A knock at the door interrupted Wilson's tirade and both men turned their heads.

"Who would that be?"

"Why don't you go find out? I'm in the middle of a game here."

Wilson grumbled again and hopped over the couch to answer the door. He was a little more than surprised to see Cameron standing there with a couple of pizzas. "I hope you guys are hungry."

"Starving. Get in here!" House called out, still playing the game.

"I didn't know you were coming," Wilson smiled as he took the boxes from her and helped take off her coat.

"Plans changed."

"In other words, you blew off Chase and decided we would be more fun to hang out with," House said, not taking his eyes off his game.

"So perceptive," Cameron grinned with a roll of her eyes as she went to the kitchen to get some plates and napkins.

"Plates are for sissies," House muttered as he paused his game and grabbed a slice out of the box. He had half of it eaten by the time she returned and she simply laughed and sat down next to him.

"What are you guys playing?"

"Grand Theft Auto. But the hockey game will be starting soon."

"Is it snowing yet?" Wilson asked her.

"Yeah it just started."

"Better start a fire," House instructed Wilson. "Ya know, just in case the power goes out or something."

"Does that happen often?"

"More often than you think."

Halfway through the game, Wilson got an emergency page which he promptly answered. "I gotta go."

"See ya," House called out with a wave. "Thanks for the beer."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Wilson asked Cameron off to the side.

"Yeah I'm not going to stay much longer."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Cameron. House, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

When Wilson was gone, House glanced at Cameron. "Are you really leaving soon?"

"I should probably go before the snow really starts coming down."

"Do what you want. But it's still early, not even nine. Baby it's cold outside," House sang softly, making her blush.

"Gee, House, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

"You can't. It's part of my charm. And I'm your boss. I'm ordering you to stay."

"I guess I'm staying then," she smiled. "Are you hanging out with Wilson tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We usually just order Chinese take-out and be bums."

"You don't celebrate Christmas at all?"

"Do you?"

"Usually."

"And what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not much. Usually I go to my parents for Christmas in Chicago, but my Mom has a nasty flu so I'm not going this year."

"Too bad. Does she do the whole turkey dinner thing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Cooking turkey isn't my strong suit. Last time I attempted it, something went terribly wrong and the turkey didn't turn out quite right."

House chuckled and turned his attention back to the game on the TV. They watched and cheered the Devils until they won, then House turned the TV off and put some music on.

"Christmas music?"

"This isn't just Christmas music," House scolded. "It's the Charlie Brown Christmas album."

"I know what it is. I just didn't think you listened to holiday music."

"Well, this isn't too bad. It's jazz, after all."

"True."

A chill suddenly went through her and she visibly shuddered. "Cold?"

"I just got a chill."

House grabbed the throw from behind them and spread it across her lap. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good. Now shove over so I can share," House said as he moved closer to her and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Cameron felt tired after awhile and her head lulled to the side, resting on House's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled to himself. She looked adorable like that. With the way the dim lighting cast a shadow over her face, she looked almost angelic. He found himself nuzzling his nose in her soft hair and smelling the aroma of her shampoo. It smelled of vanilla and he couldn't stop smelling her hair.

"What are you doing, House?" Cameron giggled softly, her eyes still closed.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nope." Her eyes flipped open then and she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you came over tonight."

"I'm glad I did too. Spending Christmas Eve alone is never fun."

House shrugged. "It's just another day to me. But for what it's worth, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with."

She smiled wider that time and House couldn't bear it any longer. He placed his fingers under her chin, turned her face towards his and gently brushed his lips against hers.

Cameron was still reeling from what he had just said, but the kiss made it seem all that much more like an illusion. She couldn't believe she was really there, in House's arms, after three years of longing and waiting for him to even show the least bit of interest in her. She suspected of course, but he would never come out and admit it. House didn't discuss feelings. His actions were much more obvious and for that she was happy enough.

He slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, as if to ask permission to take the next step. What that step was, she didn't know, but she was game to find out. If House put as much focus on her as he did on one of his medical puzzles, she knew she was in for an amazing experience.

She reached up, stroked the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her again. It was Cameron who deepened the kiss when her tongue slipped past his lips and flicked against his own. She could've sworn she heard him growl softly as he lifted her legs up and placed them across his lap. Then he leaned forward, pushing her back against the arm of the couch as his tongue wrestled with hers.

His fingers expertly unbuttoned her blouse and explored her soft skin. She wore a white lace bra and he quickly unhooked that as well but didn't remove it yet. He began to kiss and nibble her neck and she threw her head back to give him access. His scruff was a very pleasant mix of pain and pleasure as his lips and teeth nipped and kissed every square inch of her neck and throat before moving lower to her clavicle and then to the bra that was just barely hanging from her shoulders.

"House...please..." she whimpered as he teased and blew feather light kisses against her breast without barely touching her skin.

"Mmm...please what?"

"Please...touch me..."

House smiled against her stomach and placed a small kiss there before moving up to the valley between her breasts and kissing a trail all the way up to her throat once more.

"Where? Here?" He whispered as he softly stroked her breast, swirling her nipple with his tongue and then placing a kiss there.

"Oh God...yesss..."

He showed equal attention to the other breast before his hands began to explore lower.

She slipped her small hands inside his shirt before pulling it up and over his head. She had seen him shirtless before of course, but this time she was able to touch him. He was very nicely built with a decent amount of chest hair that made a slight trail down his stomach and below the waistband of his jeans.

House saw her eyes move over him and down to his jeans and he grinned at her. "It might...be a bit more comfortable in the bedroom," he whispered.

"Mm, probably," she said as she placed kisses all over his chest. "Let's go."

House carefully got up and offered his hand for her to take, which she did, and they walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

Once there, House shut the door, enveloping them in darkness. Cameron couldn't see him at first, but when she felt his arms around her and his lips against hers she melted. This was what she wanted for Christmas. Without a doubt.

They moved until her legs bumped against the end of the bed and she sat down, pulling him onto the bed with her. The remainder of their clothes were discarded and they lay together, touching and kissing each other as if they had all the time in the world.

After awhile, things were heating up. House stopped to grab a condom from the drawer and Cameron took it out of his hand, rolling it on for him. It also gave her a chance to find out that he was larger than she anticipated.

House kissed her deeply, his tongue danced with hers as he gently nudged her legs further apart and positioned himself between her thighs. "Okay?" he whispered as he continued to place kisses on her neck and throat.

Cameron nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly eased inside of her. It felt amazing to both of them. She was so wet and so warm that he almost lost it right then and there. He clamped his eyes shut and didn't move for a moment.

"Wow…you feel amazing," he whispered as he pulled out, and then pushed back in as far as he could.

Cameron was too wrapped up in her emotions to even hear what he said. The only word out of her mouth was "deeper…"

"If I don't take it slow, this will be over before it even starts," he chuckled.

Cameron smiled up at him and he could just barely see her in the shadows. "We have all night. I'm not going anywhere."

House kissed her again and did as she asked, thrusting harder and deeper until he felt himself building up to what was sure to be the ultimate release.

He could feel it in her too. The way her inner walls clamped around him and how her nails dug into his back. She was close, and he was closer.

"Oh God…House…you feel so good…" she moaned as she thrashed underneath him, encouraging him to go faster still.

House changed his position a bit so he was hitting a different spot and neither of them lasted long after that. They came together, calling out each others names as he collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck.

Eventually he rolled off of her, disposed of the condom and climbed underneath the covers. Cameron was already asleep when he wrapped his arm around her and got comfortable. Within minutes, he was drifting off. Both of them smiled in the darkness.

The End.


End file.
